Character Files
by PhantomBornFromShadows
Summary: I'm creating Files on each of My O.C.s (updates whenever I finish a new file.)


File code name: Grey Ghost

Name: Gardi Shadue

Nicknames: Kitty cat (by Tein), shadow (by relatives), Phantom (by enemies and the White Fang.), the Hooded Swordsman, The Grey Rogue, the Haunted Hunter/Huntsman, the Jaded Champion.

Name meaning: spirit shadow

Race: Faunus

Weapon(s): Artful subversion (machete/dart gun), Steadfast Resolution (dagger/revolver), Chain,

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Appearance:

Outfit color: Grey and Blue

Accessories: Ribbon, Bandanna, Sunglasses

Traits

Handedness: Right

Complexion: White slightly pale

Height: 5'10" (without shoes)

Weight: 115lb

Hair color: Grey (used to be brown)

Eye color: Brown

Semblance: fade (Invisibility for forty seconds)

Aura:

Color: grey

Abilities: Gardi's aura is about average in terms of amount of it. He uses his aura to increase the amount of force behind his strikes, but other then that he completely ignores using it. He even refuses to use his aura to heal injuries. Gardi has however used his aura to heal/revive others.

Professional Status

Affiliations: Beacon Academy.

Occupation(s): Student/Vigilante

Team: GHST

Partner: Hugh Tuckson

Appearance continued:

Short messed up grey hair. I don't really take the time to comb it so you can probably imagine. My eyes are brown. My pupils act very similar to that of a cat. They grow and shrink dependent on mood and light level. However they are usually hidden behind a cool set of shades. I also have a grey tail. Although I usually hide it by turning it invisible with my semblance or wrap it around my waist. Although I don't do this around friends. If you where somehow able to get my hoodie and trench coat off of me you'd find a multitude of scars, and not the unnoticeable kind. Thirteen by my last count.

I wear grey sneakers, and a pair of blue jeans. After that you have a dark grey side zip hoodie. And a grey trench coat. I also wrap a blue ribbon around my right hand, and I wear a similar colored bandanna around my neck.

Personality:

Am I the best person to describe my personality. Tein get over here! Yeah Gardi what do you need? I would like you to describe my personality for my file on myself. Okay then. Gardi is well he's Gardi you have to think of him as two seperate people. The person you see in combat, and the person that you see when he interacts with other people (Normal Gardi).

Lets start with the later cause I really like him. Gardi tends to be a bit eccentric in conversations. This is due to his quick way of analyzing a situation. The topic of conversations changes very quickly when he's disinterested in those topics. But if you can find a topic he's interested in the conversation quickly turns into a debate. He also has either a very blunt sense of humor or a very subtle one. Gardi is very kind and patient, he is also quiet romantic. Although his flair for the dramatic and eccentric nature do interfere with this. So for your first date he might bring you out on a romantic candle lit dinner. Or he might have you watch a fireworks show before going base jumping and resisting arrest.

The other Gardi. The one you see in combat. He's vengeful and angry. He has no sense of honor or morality. The only thing you can count on is the fact that he'll leave you alive. You might have lost all your limbs, and gone insane in the process. But he'll leave you very much alive. This is a side of Gardi you don't want to see. Tein shut up! This Gardi is a phantom of the man he was before his... Ahh my leg! You broke it! What is wrong with you? You just said what was wrong with me.

Likes: the color grey, sunglasses, trench coats, being pet (depends on who's doing it and the situation), Ghosts (but doesn't believe in them)

Dislikes: laws/rules of fashion, White Fang, killing, people walking slowly, Ties.

Powers and Abilities:

I have a great many skills. Stealth, speed, espionage, awareness, weaponry of all types, escape and concealment, profiling, and strategy are my main ones.

I am a very proficient in the use of most types of weaponry. Specializing in swords, pistols, and flexible weaponry.

I am not very durable. I refuse to use my aura to heal myself. Although this weakness is overcome by activating my semblance between attacks. This causes my enemy to lose track of me. You can't attack what you can't see.

While I am physically weaker than everyone else on my team. My use of pressure points and poisons make up for that when fighting human opponents. When fighting Grimm I tend to rely on quick sword attacks and firing bullets from my pistol. Although rarely I also use my chain to attack enemy's but usually I use it as a landing strategy, or to change direction in mid air.

Due to my Faunus heritage I have enhanced speed, awareness, and Night vision.

My semblance is Invisibility. I disappear in a puff of smoke akin to the Cheshire cat. This is not to be confused with evaporation. I can still be injured while invisible. When I turn Invisible the world around me becomes a sort of monotone. Like those old black and white movies. Although when I turn Invisible any dust on me will begin to glow revealing my position. I combine my semblance with my speed. And as someone put It better than me. The way Gardi turned invisible between his attacks made him look more fearsome. Like he really was a vengeful spirit.

My largest weakness is against dust based fighters such as Weiss Schnee. This is due to the fact that none of my weaponry contains dust. So I have no defense against dust based attacks. And if dust gets on my clothing or weapons. When I turn Invisible it will begin to glow revealing my position.

Origin:

My name was originally (REMOVED BY THE AUTHORITY OF 01010000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01110100 01101111 01101101). As a child I faced prejudice and intolerance. I was often being beat down because of my Faunus heritage. At the age of seven my father went to a White Fang rally and returned in a box. Couldn't sleep after that until my mother gave me a family heirloom. At nine I watched my friend lose her tail in front of my own eyes and nearly lost my own. Fucking Fixers. But luckily the police intervened. My friend recovered from that lose but is still mentally scarred by it. Then I lost my mother a few months later. With nowhere to go I waited until my birthday rolled around and I joined the White Fang. Two years later they become a terrorist organization and begin training Me as an assassin. Three years later I'm assigned to kill the Heiress of the Schnee dust company as a part of operation snow fall. I break into the mansion and kill fifteen people to get to her. But when I looked down at my target. I saw that she was no younger than I was. I realized that I couldn't kill her and walked away. I looked at all the death and destruction that I caused on the way out and returned to his mentor to tell him I couldn't finish the job. My mentor... my friend stabbed me in the gut and left me for dead. I survives this ordeal thanks to a kind couple. And even after I explain who I am and what I did. they didn't care. They tell me to right my wrongs. So I vowed to never use the name (REMOVED BY THE AUTHORITY OF 01010000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01110100 01101111 01101101) again, never kill, never waist my second chance, and to turn the White Fang back into a peace organization. Then I began training So I could enter Beacon. Two years later I applied and got in. That's pretty much it.

Other:

Gardi has a very wide and quick walk he's usually rushing from place to place.

Gardi's blood type is AB-

Gardi is nearsighted in his left eye. He has a pair of glasses to fix this but he refuses to wear them.

Gardi vocabulary includes words such as: Defenestrate, Dementia, absquatulate, adscititious, amphisbaena, callipygian, comminatory, deglutination, degust, deipnosophist, deracinate, deterge, dight, disenthrall, doryphore, dwall, predilection, verbiage, bedevil, appellation, compeer, Grimalkin, foment.


End file.
